Arhrt
by Adriane Star
Summary: Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, Rachel, and Thalia become Guardians of the Veil between this world and the world known as Meridian which is home to the worst evils. When they begin to escape it's up to the Guardians to save the world, But can they keep their identities a secret from their friends? Find out in this crazy mix of W.i.t.c.h.'s magic and the Demi-God world of Percy Jackson


**HEY So I was bored and i made this really awesome video for PJatO Girls as the characters from W.i.t.c.h so i decided to make a fanfic for it **

**So here it is **

**Each chapter will be a different Guardian's POV so it will Go Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, Rachel, and then Thalia and repeat **

**Ask me any questions that you need answered if you confused**

**I AM GOING TO SHUT UP NOW **

* * *

Chapter 1

Annabeth

My name is Annabeth Chase, I am 17 years old and I am a Guardian of the Veil. Reyna, Hazel, Rachel, Thalia, and I are all Guardians. We protect the world from the monsters of a different realm, a realm known as Meridian.

Each one of us controls a different element. Reyna controls water, Hazel fire, Rachel earth, Thalia air, and I control Quintessence the fifth element. I also hold control of the Heart of Kandrakar, the amulet that holds all of our powers and what allows us to transform into our Guardian forms.

And I bet your wondering how this all happened. Well it began on a normal day at camp Half-Blood

"Hey Annabeth" Rachel said running up to me

"Hey Rachel what's up?" I said

"Did you remember that the people of Camp Jupiter are visiting today?"

"I… totally forgot"

"Well they'll be here in an hour, so will the Hunters of Artemis"

"I… totally forgot about that too"

"Don't worry everything will be fine"

"I hope your right" I said "Remind me to keep Octavian away from Percy"

"Done"

The two of us walked through the camp talking about what's been happening at our schools and about what's new at camp, when we ran into a young girl who didn't look more than 12 or 13 years

"Hello Earth Guardian and Quintessence Guardian" She looked at Rachel and then at me

"Um… Hi" I said

"Hello" Rachel said we walked away quickly

"That was weird" I said

"Unbelievably" Rachel said "What is Quintessence anyway?"

"I have know idea"

"What don't you have an idea about?" the voice was one I'd never forget; my best friend Thalia's voice

"Thalia welcome back" I said

"It's good to be back" Thalia said "I can't wait to see Jason"

"He and the rest of Camp Jupiter will be here soon" I said

"So what were you two talking about anyway?" She asked

"We ran into this little kid who call me The Earth Guardian and Annabeth The Quintessence Guardian" Rachel said

"What in Hades name is Quintessence?" Thalia said

"We have no idea" I said

"Weird" Thalia said

"To anyone who doesn't believe Air Guardian" The voice of the little girl rang out

"The was even weirder" she said

"Yeah no kidding" I said

"Lets go to the camp borders and wait for Camp Jupiter to get here before anything else weird happens" Rachel said

"I agree with Rachel" I said we all walked away quickly and headed for Half-Blood hill

Camp Jupiter arrived soon after, the first people off the ship were Reyna and Jason soon followed by Hazel and Frank

"Welcome back to camp Half-Blood" I said

"It's nice to be back" Hazel said

"It's nice to see you Annabeth" Reyna said

"Same to you miss Praetor" I said

"Shall we walk the grounds?" She said

"Of course" I said Hazel, Thalia, and Rachel tagged along after Thalia talked to her brother for a moment

We walked around camp just talking Reyna letting down her Snow Queen act

"I swear if Octavian complains one more time about he two camps becoming friends he will be in the infirmary for the next six months" Reyna said

"I wouldn't blame you" Hazel said

"Me either" I said

"Well it looks like you have found the Fire and Water Guardians" The child's voice came once again "Well done"

"She's back again" I said complaining

"Great" Rachel said

"Well young Demi-gods are you ready to hear the truth" The girl appeared again

"Well that depends" I said "Who are you?"

"I am Hestia the Goddess of the Hearth" The girl said

"I am so sorry I didn't recognize you" I said

"Do not worry young Annabeth" she said

"What is the truth that you wanted to tell us?" Rachel asked

All four of us we curious as to see what the goddess had to say

"You five have been chosen to become the next Guardians of the Veil" Hestia said

"Huh?" Hazel said

"What are the Guardians of the Veil?" Reyna asked

"They are five girls who protect this world from evil, to close the gaps in between this world and the world known as Meridian" Hestia said "Meridian is much like Tartarus, it is where The gods first sent the giants and Kronos"

"Wait the gods said that they sent the giants and Kronos to Tartarus" Thalia said

"Meridian is meant to stay a secret from all Half-Bloods, except five young Guardians who protect the veil between the two worlds" Hestia said "You five have been chosen to take on this task and protect this world from evil"

We all were shocked at what we heard but we all knew there was no turning down the gods

"I accept this task" I said

"As do I" Reyna said

"Me as well" Rachel said

"Count me in" Thalia said

"How can I refuse?" Hazel said

"Very well" Hestia said she took out a small amulet that was made of curled metal and a swirling pink orb "This is The Heart of Kandrakar it has showed me your powers"

"Reyna, Praetor of New Rome and Daughter of Bellona" Hestia started turning to Reyna "You are the Guardian of water"

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto" the goddess turned to Hazel "You are the Guardian of Fire"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi and Prophet of Lord Apollo" The goddess turned to Rachel "You are the Guardian of Earth"

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Lady Artemis" Hestia turned to Thalia "You are the Guardian of Air"

"And lastly Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" Hestia looked me strait in the eyes "You have been chosen to be the Guardian of Quintessence and the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar"

She placed the amulet in my hands I gently glowed brighter

"The Heart of Kandrakar is what transforms you into the Guardians, just speak the words Guardians Unite and you will transform" Hestia said

"Guardians Unite" I said holding up The Heart

We all transformed into outfits with aqua-blue or pinkish-purple tops, aqua-blue or pinkish-purple skirts, aqua-green and green striped leggings, pinkish-purple boots, and a pair of green wings with aqua-green tips

"Whoa" Thalia said "Awesome"

"May I ask what is Quintessence?" I asked

"Quintessence is the fifth element, very powerful and amazing" Hestia said "It can bring life or take it away and it can create a lighting storm that surpasses even Zeus"

"Why did you choose me?"

"The council of the gods voted and they believe you are the most capable for this task" the goddess turned to look at all of us "You must all learn to control your powers, and you must keep them a secret"

"Of course lady Hestia" I said giving a slight bow

"Goodbye young Guardians" Hestia said before disappearing

"Did that seriously just happen?" Thalia said

"Yes it did" I said

"This is totally unbelievable" Rachel said

"Uh huh" Hazel said stunned

"This is the second most weird thing that has ever happened to me" Reyna said

We all gave her a 'What-the-heck?' look

"Long story that has to do with Leo" Reyna said

"Ahh" I said

"I think someone has a crush on Reyna" Thalia said taunting Reyna said

"Shut up" Reyna said

We dis-transformed and walked back into the camp and discussed where we could practice our magic

"There is an old abandoned clearing it the forest we could use that" I said

"We could use my cave as well" Rachel suggested

"Great we know where to practice now" Reyna said

"This is so cool" Hazel said

Thalia smiled

"We are the Guardians of the Veil and we will protect our world from evil" I said putting my hand out

The others put their hands on top of mine

"GUARDIANS" We all yelled throwing our hands in the air

* * *

**Song of the day  
**

**We Are W.i.t.c.h by- Marion Raven**


End file.
